creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Orfy666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My grandmothers watcher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 17:13, April 4, 2011 Why? C'mon man, you wrote some awesome pastas...Why would you go and Spam a page like that? I loved your pasta, and I'm sure other people did too, so why would you go make a page that is just going to be deleted. Thank you I understand how pissed people must be about that, but my ex called me to fight and my friends changed everything I wrote. I'm sorry It's good man. I was just hoping you were not turning into a troll :( Ideas? ﻿Okay guys I'm kinda stuck, recentely I haven't had the best of ideas for my pages. I feel like I'm stuck, now I hate to sound stuck up, but I've been told that I'm an excellent writer, and I want you guys to see your ideas flurish with my writing. Thank you, Orfy666 Heeey~~ Thank's for you're comment on my Story 'Facebook' Err..It was my second story, so i'm no so good!! But thanks for commenting anyway.. Thanks for commenting Wooh! 20:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) How about this. Maybe you can do a story about the small little horrors of growing. Y'know stuff like the boogeyman, expect not that cliche. What I'm getting at is that maybe you can bring a childhood horror to life for an adult protangoist. I got a one example from my experience. I use to live in an old apartment building on the bottom floor, and whenever the neighbors upstairs made a big noise (which they usually did.) they woke me up. Now, I had a wild idea that the neighbors were never really there and it was ''something ''else. Bearycool 06:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back I'm back guys. Did you miss me? No? ...oh okay :( But anyways I've been working on possiby my best story yet. I'll get to work right away! Let me guys know if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer anything :) New Story So hey guys I actually wrote a full story for once, my writers block finally cleared. I hope you'll find it worth reading, I mean my friends enjoyed it, but they just like anything I write. Well check it out, it's called "White Doll Face" Tell me what you think. Thanks guys. Orfy666 03:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned You've been unbanned. Please take that kick ban as a warning ;) 02:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Sloshedtrain 04:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) So...this is how it is? I want somebody to come to my aid of creativity, ever since I got a D on my creative writing story, I haven't been able to build any new ideas. I'd really love if any of you guys could help me out, it would mean a lot to me Thanks Orfy666 22:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *poof* How can I be of assistance? Mr.Zalgopasta 22:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *poof* *Zalgo give me ideas...NOW! Eep. Well I was thinking you'd throw some things out first. Mr.Zalgopasta 20:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, don't do that. Don't demand the person(s) helping you do all the work...or demand at all. ClericofMadness 21:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I think you're overreacting Cleric. Firstly I think he was just exaggerating (I probably butchered that but whatever) secondly Orfy just interested in me giving some ideas :P Mr.Zalgopasta 21:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC)